The invention relates to a process for the production of a film combination including a plastic film which is perforated and then cooled on a sievelike surface under the influence of a pneumatic vacuum while in a thermoplastic condition--preferably on leaving an extruder die as well as to a film combination produced by this process.
In view of their surface properties, such perforated plastic films do not produce satisfactory results, particularly when they are used to back disposable diapers, because they feel cold and smooth and do not have the pleasant properties of textile diapers. It would be simple to cover the perforated film loosely with a fibrous material, but this is an extremely laborious and thus costly process. The fibrous material also has to have some degree of tear strength, as it otherwise tears in the course of use and this not only exposes the film itself but also feels extremely unpleasant and can result in pressure marks. Bonding for example by means of gluing or laminating is not a viable option either, because at least some of the holes produced in the film in the perforation process would be blocked up as a result.